Mohai
by christinaxa
Summary: Re-write of certain scenes from 3x05. Established Steve/Kono of course. Includes Danny and Grace. Slight spoilers ahead.


**A/N:** _Hi guys, I'm back with another one-shot. I've been really trying to come up with some ideas for Steve/Kono, but honestly, this season hasn't done any favors for them at all, and I just really need my muse back. I'm quite annoyed at how the writers can waste screen time with so much Catherine here and there and everywhere. I simply cannot see Catherine and Grace having a bonding session before Chin or Kono. It just doesn't make any sense._

_Anyways, this is based off yesterday's Halloween episode, but with Steve/Kono instead as well as a re-write of Catherine and Grace's scene (with Kono of course). Most of the scenes are from the episode, but I have added and/or changed certain parts to fulfill my Steve/Kono fantasy, as well as to get rid of some of the parts that just seemed a little too OOC to be canon. It was absolute torture to re-watch this episode, but I hope my fellow shippers enjoy how this turned out!_

**A/N 2: **_I would like to bring up a recent review that informed me they stopped reading due to something in my initial A/N. I'm sorry to see you go, but had you taken the time to go past my A/N without judging solely based on my personal opinion, you'll find that in the actual story I don't bring Cath up once, let alone "hate" on her in any way. My dislike of her is simply my own opinion and it does not spread into my actual work. Please understand that there is a difference.__  
_

* * *

_[October 31. 6:00 PM]_

Steve had never been the most patient of people. It was the first night off the team has had in weeks, and he was looking forward to spending Halloween night with Kono, preferably alone in their home. Which is how Steve currently finds himself trying to _gently _get rid of Kamekona.

"Yeah, I know. I rented it in the ninth grade with Jenny Feldman, and its been a Halloween tradition ever since." Kamekona seems to have tuned Steve out while staring at the TV screen. "Okay.. so uh... you're good to go, I think." He continues, strongly hinting that he and Kono wanted to be alone. Unfortunately for the two, Kamekona backs up to the couch ever so slowly before dropping down between Steve and Kono, fixated on the Chucky movie in front of him.

As he was pushed to the opposite side of the couch, Steve couldn't hold his annoyance in any longer, while Kono just laughs from the other side.

"Hey," Steve pokes Kamekona in the shoulder. "Isn't there a party you need to get to?" The big guy didn't seem to get the hint though, as he continued to eat the popcorn and turned back to the screen. Steve wasn't having any of it. "Hey hey hey hey hey! _Don't you have a party to go to_?" He whispered more aggressively this time, while shoving his thumb in the direction of the door.

Kamekona finally clues in a bit, staring at Steve while a light bulb goes off in his head. "Indeed I do! You two have a wonderful evening." He turns to Kono and smiles guiltily, but she just laughs and pats him on the back as he gets up to leave.

With the interruption gone, they shuffle back to the middle of the couch and Steve slings an arm around Kono's shoulders to pull her closer. After watching Chucky conduct his next kill, Kono laughs quietly, causing Steve to look at her in confusion. "Ugh," she chuckles. "I don't know what's sadder. The fact that you use this lame movie to hook up with girls, or the fact that it actually worked."

"Clearly, I don't know what you're talking about." Steve deadpans.

"Oh please, you put in the movie, the girl falls into your arms." Kono explains while waving her arm around and tossing her head back dramatically.

"What?!" He exclaims. "Okay, you try to tell me you weren't trying to seduce me the other night when you made me watch 'The Notebook'."

"Baby, in all the time we've been together, have you ever seen me pop in a chick flick _once_, for entertainment?" Kono asks Steve, while he furrows his brow trying to think of the answer. "Uh... no?" He finally answers.

"Exactly! You know I don't watch that stuff." She sticks her hand out as if to say 'see?' "I put that movie in because I was pissed at you for the overprotective bullshit you pulled on me during the last case. To torture you _and_ to teach you a lesson."

Steve's jaw drops at her admission.

"If I wanted to seduce you I'd put in something that involves a lot of guns and explosions." Kono rolled her eyes at his slower-than-usual realization.

"Wait a minute. You just said you wouldn't watch those kinds of movies! It renders your argument completely worthless." Steve argues. "You would have been subjected to that torture too."

"I never said it tortures _me. _All I said was I rarely watch chick flicks when there are clearly better options available." Kono grins while crossing her arms. "Besides, I would suck it up and watch it just to see you squirm."

Steve just stares at her. "You are pure evil, woman."

"Only when the occasion calls for it." Kono laughs. "But let's be honest, at least I have some taste. I don't use bad movies to seduce the opposite sex. I mean honestly, was this movie even scary when you were a kid?" She asks, tilting her head and waits for an answer.

Steve narrows his eyes at her and smirks. "Jenny Feldman thought it was."

Now it was Kono's jaw that drops in mock surprise. "That slut." She gasps jokingly, while Steve starts to push her body back on the couch. They both laugh as he pins her down and presses his lips to hers passionately. She wraps her legs around him as the kiss gets more heated, both thinking that the night is finally going in the right direction.

Unfortunately, the doorbell starts to ring incessantly. Steve shouts for the person to go away in between kisses but the person either didn't hear or didn't care. Kono laughs, "I think someone wants their candy." Her boyfriend wasn't having any of it, mumbling something about how they will go away and it'll be great, while cradling her head with his hands and starts to move his lips down her jaw. The doorbell continues to ring in rapid succession, along with newly added fist- banging on the wood. Kono finally pushes him off of her and declares, "If they're not getting some, you're not getting some." With that threat, Steve leaps off the couch with a huff and rips to the door open, ready to get rid of whoever was on the other side.

"She ditched me." Danny rants as he pushes his way in and waves his arms in frustration. "My own daughter ditched me! It's Halloween, we're supposed to go trick-or-treating. She says 'Dad, is it okay if I go with my friends instead?'" He flails while Steve and Kono look at him, not completely surprised at his outburst. "What am I supposed to do, huh? What am I supposed to do? Say no? 'I command you to spend Halloween with your father?' No, you know what, I should have said that." At this point, Danny seems more like he's talking to himself than to the other two people in the room and plops down on the couch.

Steve, becoming more annoyed by the second that his night has been interrupted twice, grabs the box of candy by the door. "Hey. You want some candy?" He asks with a pointed look towards Danny. But like Kamekona, he didn't get the hint at all.

"No, why would I want some candy? You got any beer?" He squints up at Steve, who tosses the candy back down and glares, but heads towards the kitchen anyways.

Kono eyes Danny sympathetically. She remembers Danny and Grace's trick-or-treating disaster last Halloween, where a man gave his daughter alcohol bottles as treats. She feels for Danny, who doesn't spend enough time with Grace as it is. "It's all my fault," he continues. "Because of my work, she has learned that's it acceptable to be unreliable."

She shakes her head and lays a hand his arm. "Hey, don't beat yourself up over this. Grace is at an age where she's learning to assert her independence." Danny looks at her confused. "What independence? She's 10! And if I can't compete now, what happens when she gets to high school?"

"Hey, my dad was a cop too, you know. Very dedicated to his job. Sometimes things happen and you can't be in two places at once, or make everyone happy. Yeah, sometimes it hurt but I knew he loved me, and I loved him back unconditionally. " She explains, as he nods slightly. "When I was in high school I was already in the middle of my surfing career and travelling all over the place. But I can tell you, no matter how much I enjoyed doing my thing, living my life, hanging out with my friends... _nothing_ could compare to seeing my dad whenever I got the chance. Trust me." She reassures him.

Danny seemed to relax ever so slightly at that. "Thanks, Kono. That does make me feel a bit better." She smiles and pats his shoulder. "Anytime, brah." At that moment, Steve walks out of the kitchen, strapping his gun and badge on. "We're on duty, Chin just called."

"We caught a case..." Danny sighs and runs his hand along his jaw. "10 minutes. That's all the time I get to spend with my daughter when I pick her up from her sleepover. I haven't spent time with her all weekend, and now I gotta call Rachel and ask her to do it?"

Kono shakes her head. "No, no, no. Send me the address and I'll pick her up."

Danny looks at her, confusion written on his face. "Babe, I don't know if you've realized but you kinda need to be at work too."

"Oh I'm sure the boss can make an exception for an hour or so." Kono smirks and eyes Steve pointedly, who nods in agreement. "I'll pick her up, we'll grab some breakfast then I'll bring her to HQ so you can at least hang out with her if there's some downtime during the case."

Danny sighs with relief. "I appreciate that. Thank you, _thank you_ Kono. And Steve." He squeezes her shoulder and walks out the door.

Kono rises from the couch and smirks at Steve. "Yes, _thank you _Steve." He rolls his eyes at her good-naturedly. "It's only because I love you." He says and pulls her in for a kiss as she straps on her gun and badge.

"By the way, I fully expect to be compensated later for letting you take that time off." He announces while waggling his eyebrows. Kono only laughs and swats him in the chest as they walk out the door.

* * *

_[November 1. 9:00 AM]_

Kono sits across from Grace at the diner, smiling to herself as the young girl doubles up the syrup onto her pancakes. There is a brief silence as Grace begins to pick at her food, and Kono takes the opportunity to observe the young girl, who reminds her so much of herself when she was younger. Kono always had a knack for eating unhealthy breakfasts, whether it was the sickly sweet cereal or sprinkling an enormous amount of sugar onto her fruits, much to the disdain of her parents.

More than that though, it's sad look in her eyes, the disappointment written all over her face due to her father not being able to be there because of his job. Kono knows that look and feeling all too well, being in Grace's position many times when she was her age.

"You know, your dad really wanted to pick you up this morning." Kono tells her.

Grace looked up and smiles sadly. "It's okay, I'm used to it."

Kono briefly looks down at the table, clearly understanding where Grace is coming from. "You know, when I was a little girl, my father used to work a lot too." She explains. "He was a detective with HPD before he was promoted to Police Chief. When he was a detective, he didn't have any set hours and was on-call, much like your dad is."

"Did you miss him?" Grace asks, while conveying many unspoken emotions in her eyes.

Kono nods. "A lot, yeah. My family was thrilled when he was promoted, mostly because he wasn't on the field as much and had more stable hours. But even with that, he had lots of politics and people he had to deal with. Sometimes he would bring so much work home with him due to his new responsibilities. But that was a sacrifice he had to make for his family, for his island, for the people and place that he loves. Just like your dad is doing now."

"I know it's hard to be away from your family, Grace, but that's why it's really important to make the most of your time together." Kono continues, hoping that Grace will catch on to what she is saying. It seems that she does, because she bites her lip and asks, "Do you think Danno was sad that I didn't go trick-or-treating with him?"

"Hmm... Maybe a little," Kono replies, thinking back to Danny's visible disappointment from the night before. "But, I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to him." She smiles, while reaching over with her fork to take a bite of Grace's pancakes.

Grace only smiles wider while they both finish off their breakfasts, feeling much lighter than before.

* * *

Danny and Grace stop by later on that night to show off their costumes and announce their trick-or-treating do-over. Kono smiles at Grace quite proudly, glad that she decided to do something special with her dad, even though Halloween was technically over. As Steve and Danny argue about what superhero the latter is supposed to be, Grace sits down on the couch next to Kono and gives her a hug.

"Thank you for breakfast today, Auntie Kono," Grace says as she pulls away. "I didn't know Danno would be so sad we couldn't go trick-or-treating together. I felt really bad about it." She ducks a little, still feeling guilty for leaving her father for her friends.

Kono shakes her head. "Hey, you don't need to feel bad about anything, sweetheart. The most important thing is that you are spending time with him now, and trust me, that's what you'll both remember and cherish in the future." She says as she reaches out to adjust Grace's bumblebee headband.

Grace beams at Kono's reassurance. "Do you think you can come help me and Danno with surfing this weekend? I really want to get better so I can surf right next to him. I've been practicing my paddling but I can't do it fast enough."

"Of course I can!" Kono laughs, happy that Grace once again wants to spend as much time as she can with her father. "I'll see you two bright and early on Saturday then?"

Grace nods enthusiastically as she gets up to leave with her father, while Steve and Danny's argument ends. "Bye Auntie Kono, bye Uncle Steve!"

"Have fun, sweetheart." Steve gives Grace a hug before she leaves, and smiles as he closes the door.

He drops back down on the couch and pulls Kono into his lap. "Alone at last." He grins, wrapping his arms around her and gives her a heated kiss, while hitting the remote to resume the Chucky movie.

The makeout session turns slightly dirty, until a low female voice on the screen starts talking about how curiosity killed the cat. Steve breaks the kiss, snickering at the line he just heard.

Kono stares at him as if he'd gone insane. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, it's just... the lady in the movie talking about cats." Steve explains as she eyes him, still confused. "It reminds me of how you jumped out of your bones when we were checking the dumpsters at the crime scene today, when that cat flew out." He says, unable to contain himself from shaking at (in his opinion) the hilarity of the situation.

Kono narrows her eyes at him and tightens her grip on his shoulders. "You want me to put in The Notebook again?" She asks in mock seriousness.

Steve only laughs and pulls her head down for another kiss.

* * *

_End._


End file.
